survivalistgamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TWDFan630/What I'd love to suggest for the sequel
Hello Everyone. This is TWDFan630 with an idea-based blog. Blog Timeline *August 18, 2016 - Created blog. *April 10, 2017 - Updated blog while removing and adding some things. *November 30, 2017 - Removed an idea. Example *Idea **Reason 1 **Reason 2 **.... My Ideas For The Sequel *Random Encounters Involving Recruitable Survivors **Every day(In-Game Day Timespan), an indicator on the map show a Question Mark, which could be from either saving the survivor(s) from multiple zombies or looters to finding an antigen for them to finding a missing survivor. **For this to be an easy way to get members to join the group without having to go after minor antagonist groups to recruit them. **Playable Pet *New Skills **Recruitment - Determines the chances to recruiting a survivor or playable pet to join the group. **Fishing - Determines the chances to catching a fish. *Story Progression **Allows for families to be created, with the pregnancy to be around 14 in-game days(If the mother died during the pregnancy, the baby wouldn't be born), and for the child to appear next to the mother or father(If the mother died) or with a different survivor(If both parents died) 30 days after. **Has side missions be required to be finished within a certain amount of time. **Allows people to die of old age, that each character that isn't essential to the main story can survive between 360 and 366 in-game days. Main Protagonist is invulnerable to dying of old age, and same with his/her children, and more down the line. **Has a family tree section in the main menu of all of the survivors and outside members within the current game you're playing. *Online Access **16-player max co-op gameplay. **32-player max multiplayer gameplay. **Compatible 4 player controller access w/ one computer(Co-Op Gameplay only). *Crafting **To destroy abandoned vehicles to get materials to use for building. **Adds Metal and Ice as resources. *More Buildings **School (100 Wood & 100 Metal & 25 Concrete & 25 Barbed Wire & 25 Ice) - To learn all skills without danger, but very slowly; Houses 8 survivors. **Hospital (12 Concrete & 6 Wood) - To increase , but slowly; Houses 16 survivors. **Town Hall Building (12 Wood & 4 Concrete & 2 Metal) - To increase recruitment skills without danger, but slowly; Houses 6 survivors. **Madeshift Gun Range Building (24 Wood & 14 Concrete) - To increase shooting skills with minimal danger(Accidental Friendly Fire), but slowly; Houses 4 survivors. **Greenhouse (12 Metal & 4 Concrete & 2 Ice) - To increase farming skills without danger, but slowly; Houses 2 survivors. **Gym (30 Wood & 24 Metal & 16 Ice) - To increase strength and fishing skills without danger, but slowly; Houses 10 survivors. **Madeshift Apartments (24 Wood) - Houses 48 survivors. **Shower Room (12 Metal) - Serves as 4 Outhouses and houses 8 survivors. **Stadium (50 Metal & 200 Wood & 25 Concrete) - Houses 300 survivors, may attract large groups of hordes and looter groups to your main base. *New Creatures **Dogs - Playable Pets. **Cats - Playable Pets. **Tigers - Playable Pets or Food. (In honor of The Walking Dead's Shiva) **Bears - Food. **Deers - Food. **Fishes - Food. **The Mysterious Howling Beasts(You choose the name, Bob The PR Bot) - Shooting and Strength Increases. *New Terrains **Rivers. **Lakes. **Oceans. *New Meter Bars **Hypothermia - Can kill if reaches full bar; Can decrease while staying in a building. (Must be outside for more than 3 days). **Hyperthermia - Can kill if reaches full bar; Can decrease while staying outside. (Must be in a building for more than 3 days). **Alcohol Blood Poising - Can kill if reaches full bar; Permanent damage(Like The Lung Cancer Bar); Must consume 20 alcohol overall to reach full bar. **Depression - Can kill if reaches full bar; Can decrease instantly to no bar if another group member doesn't die in 7 days. *New Events **Tornado - Can Kill Survivor (75% Chance). **Thunderstorms - Can Kill Survivor (50% Chance). **Floods - Can Kill Survivor (25% Chance). **Rainstorm - Increases Fatigue. **Snowstorm - Increases Hypothermia. **Bug Infestation - Ruins 50% of crops. *Modes **Sandbox mode - No campaign, but is on Impossible Difficulty only. **Story mode - Has campaign, and choices of Beginner, Easy, Medium, Hard, and Impossible Difficulties. **Killjoy mode - Has campaign, but everyone outside the central main groups is a threat and is on Impossible Difficulty only. Category:Blog posts